The Chief and the Engineer
by Calicy
Summary: The only way past an awkward situation is through it. Or in this case, out the door. Tokka.


"Aang! What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to get the Airbending staff you said you made for Tenzin. You told me to come get it anytime."

Sokka and Aang had known each other for twenty years but even a complete stranger could tell Sokka was nervous. Instead of warmly inviting Aang in as he usually did, Sokka had barely cracked the door. The Avatar's brother-in-law was also uncharacteristically whispering. But most telling of all, Sokka was barely dressed.

"No, that's. . . Alright come in but be quiet. Uh, Uma is sleeping."

"Uma? As in your Ring-tailed lemur?"

"Yeah, don't wake her up."

"You mean your pet Ring-tailed lemur who only sleeps on your roof ten stories from where we are now?"

"She uh. She has a cold."

Sokka was a bachelor still so his home was never the embodiment of the word "clean" but it was particularly disgraceful just then. The couch in the living room was missing all of it's cushions. Every pot and pan he owned (albeit there was only two) were buried under the furs in the living room. A Water Tribe banner was tangled on the ground. A table was smashed clean in half. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dirt.

"Did someone rob you Sokka?" asked Aang, genuinely.

"I've been busy okay? For your information, I was just about to clean up when you just announced yourself. Now I'm going to get the present for Tenzin and then I'd be happy if you could be on your way."

Aang held up his hand, "Alright, alright. I have to make this quick anyway. Kya and Bumi both have colds and the baby is a handful."

Sokka, who had began tearing through his closet, paused and smiled sympathetically at Aang, his eyes darting. "That sounds awful. How is my newest nephew?

Was it Aang's imagination or was Sokka staring at the stairs for no particular reason? "Fine. He smiles all the time now. It's not even gas. Tenzin's just a happy boy." Aang grinned at the thought.

Sokka pulled hard on something and a mountain of stuff came tumbling down on his head. Sokka stumbled, strained his eyes towards his bedroom, and froze.

"Is someone here, Sokka? Say the word and I'm gone."

"WHAT? Why would you think that! I'm completely alone. Always have been. No woman in my life!"

The moment the word were out of his loud mouth, an authoritative voice came from Sokka's bedroom, "Hey, Fluffykins! Did I say you could leave?"

Sokka and Aang stared at one another. Sokka shook his head and Aang began to nod. Sokka flailed his arms but Aang said it anyway, "Is that -"

"It's not Toph!"

"I knew it!" Aang said, "I was wondering with Katara the other night about how you two always seem to go on vacation at the same time and how it seemed like you both have inside jokes no one understood! This is why!"

"Oh, she's going to kill me."

"I'm so proud of you. You finally found love! Not just the desperate love that one encounters in a bar at midnight that usually seems to haunt you."

"You can't tell my sister."

"It's going to be the first thing out of my mouth when I cross my threshold."

"No, Toph's Chief of Police and I'm kind of, sort of, an important engineer! I'm about to release my new engine. We both have reputations. You can't tell anyone!"

"Sokka, Toph is not some poor girl who is obsessed with you -"

"Please don't talk about Min right now."

" - Or some unfortunate woman who will leave you naked in the train station -"

"I still can't believe you know about Aki."

"Or even some crazy woman who will shaved off all of your hair while you sleep."

"I don't care what you think about that one. Song was worth it."

"My point is, Toph is a good woman for you. I think the two of you will be very happy."

Sokka was silent, "Well, I know you didn't agree with me on those other girls."

"She made you look like a newborn Sokka; she wasn't your soul mate."

"Anyway, I agree this time."

Aang grinned. He spotted a small air glider in the mound of coats and old newspapers Sokka was still standing in. He grabbed it and started towards the door.

"So Katara will wonder and I have to ask: does this mean you're getting married?"

"Spirit Aang!" said Sokka, "I have no idea! I like things the way they are now."

"Well, you might be locked in wedded bliss soon," Aang laughed at his brother's face, "You'll find out soon."

"What does that mean?"

"Dinner next Sunday!" called Aang from the street, "Katara's making crab for you! Bring Toph, Sokka Beifong!"


End file.
